Double Dog Dare
by DancingGrimm
Summary: Komatsu should never have taken Toriko's dare.


Double Dog Dare

Komatsu woke up, tired and in pain, in a strange smelling room. His head was swimming, and when he attempted to open his eyes, he instantly regretted it as they seemed to be gummed shut. He recalled the same thing happening to him when he had the flu, and raised his hand to rub at the lids, but after smacking himself in both the forehead and chest, he accepted that he was too disorientated to do it.

Where was he? And what had happened to him?

The scent around him was faint but bitter and penetrating, maybe some sort of incense. Who did he know that burned incense? The light against his eyelids suggested a dimly lit room. He was warm, wrapped up tightly in something smooth and lying on his right side, his legs curled up. It felt like he was naked, or at least he couldn't feel anything like his normal clothes against his skin. Was he in hospital?

The last thing he remembered, he and Toriko had been exploring some newly formed rifts in the Labyrinth Canyons, but he couldn't recall anything going wrong. Did hospitals near the Labyrinth Canyons burn incense? Komatsu had to admit, it was more pleasant by far than the usual smell of antiseptic.

He shook his head and shifted against whatever he was wrapped in, then abruptly became aware of a number of worrying things: firstly that his legs hurt, particularly his hip joints, like the time he'd done the splits by accident on a slippy kitchen floor. Second was that his backside hurt even more, and he didn't even want to _think_ about what that compared to. Third was that his wrappings weren't fabric, and they weren't yielding at all when he pushed at them. Come to think of it, he wasn't lying on his side, or at least not entirely. As his dizziness began to clear away, he realised that he was almost upright, sitting on something uneven on his sore backside, propped against a firm, warm surface. Carefully reaching up with both hands, he touched the form on which he was leaning only to discover familiar shapes of solid muscle, surprisingly familiar in fact, even though his eyes were still stuck closed.

This was Toriko. He was leaning up against Toriko's chest, and at this discovery Komatsu felt relief wash through him. Things couldn't be so bad, as long as they were together. Just as he was beginning to worry that Toriko was still and silent, he heard a little sleepy grunt above his head. There was a slight movement, and then Toriko's voice whispered:

"Komatsu? Are you awake?"

Komatsu tried to form the word 'yes', but all that came from his dry throat was a sad little croak. Toriko shifted slightly, and one of the arms wrapped around Komatsu peeled away. There was a soft _clink_, and the edge of a glass touched Komatsu's bottom lip. Toriko held the glass there long enough for him to take a few gulps of wonderfully cool water, then put the glass down on a nearby surface and tilted Komatsu's face towards him to take a look at him.

"Do you feel okay? Are you hurting?"

"I-I'm mostly okay," Komatsu replied, uncertainly. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Only that we were walking down that canyon with the stream, and all the plants..."

"Uh...do you remember that root thing?" Toriko asked, a chagrined tone in his voice that immediately put Komatsu's back up.

"Oh no," Komatsu moaned, starting to remember.

...

"It looks like liquorice root, doesn't it?" Toriko yelled, holding up the little squiggle of black plant matter he'd just dug out of the ground at the base of a vine-clogged tree. Komatsu clambered down over the rocks towards him, pushing his sunglasses up onto his forehead as he approached. It did indeed look very much like liquorice root.

"I take it it isn't though?" he asked.

"Doesn't smell like it. Hang on, let me give it a wash," Toriko replied, and Komatsu watched as he poured water from his canteen into his palm and rubbed the few clinging scraps of dry soil from the surface of the plant. He lifted it close to his face and sniffed, pulled a face, sniffed again, and smiled.

"It's not liquorice, and it's not poisonous, but I don't know what it is," he announced cheerfully, and handed it up to Komatsu, who was now sitting on the rock ledge just above him. Komatsu took it and turned it in his hands, then took his knife from his pack, unwrapped it, and made a careful slice down the middle of the root. A pleasant savoury scent came from its fibrous centre, not unlike thyme.

"I've never seen it before either," he told Toriko, who was watching him like he expected him to do a magic trick. "I wonder if it's edible."

Toriko looked around at the tree he'd been digging by and sniffed again. "Well, something mammalian has been digging them up and eating them, and there aren't many mammals native to these parts that can withstand any more than humans can, so I'd lay a bet it's safe."

"Probably," Komatsu agreed, cutting the root in half and looking closely at the cleanly sliced edge. When he glanced back at his partner's face, Toriko was grinning widely at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I dare you to eat some!"

"What? Why?"

"It's safe, right? And you want to know what it is, right?"

"R...right?"

"And you could be the first person ever to eat it. It's about time you were the first to try some kind of food. People send reporters and you get to name it. It's fun!"

"Umm..."

"Aw, come on Komatsu! I dare you."

"Toriko-san, just because you dare me, it doesn't-"

"Double dare you!"

"Toriko-san, you're just being-"

"Double dog dare you!"

Komatsu sighed, and put a piece of the root in his mouth.

A couple of hours later, he was really beginning to regret listening to his childish partner.

"You okay?" Toriko called from up ahead, as they made their way along the narrow banks of the stream. "You don't look so good."

"I feel...really hot...and I can't catch...catch my breath...wait a minute..." Komatsu gasped, feeling pathetic. He edged along the path until he came to a sturdy looking patch and sat down, letting his feet dangle just above the surface of the water. The sun felt too bright, even through his dark glasses, and he shut his eyes. Toriko clomped up and dropped down to sit next to him, feet splashing into the water that Komatsu's short legs had kept him clear of. Toriko's large hand pushed his hair back up off his forehead, and the hard shape of Toriko's temple was pressed to his own.

"I think you've got a fever," he said worriedly. "Have you been stung by anything, or-"

"I ate that root thing," Komatsu said, opening his eyes just enough to give Toriko a bit of a frown. "That unknown root, remember? Could that have done it?"

Toriko's cheeks coloured, and he wordlessly picked Komatsu up, settled him on his back, and set off along the path again in worried silence.

...

"What happened after that?" Komatsu asked.

"Uh, well, you kind of had a seizure."

"What?" They were still whispering, but Komatsu's voice rose enough to make Toriko twitch.

"And you were behaving really weird. We weren't that far from Gourmet Fortune, so I called Coco and he sent Kiss to pick us up and bring us to his house. I thought he could help. That was, ah, yesterday."

"Yesterday? How long was I unconscious?"

"Maybe six or seven hours, I think. But you were awake a while before that, having...uh...symptoms. You really don't remember?"

"No," Komatsu replied, feeling a chill creep down his spine. He was really worried now, and gathered his nerve to lift his hands and carefully rub at his eyes, feeling the lids begin to part. He could deal with whatever was going on better if he could see, he was sure of it. However, he was gradually becoming aware that, while he was sitting on Toriko's lap and leaning against his chest, he couldn't feel any fabric between them, which made him somewhat reluctant to actually look.

Toriko cupped his shoulder gently as he struggled to get his stinging eyes open, a soothing gesture that Komatsu couldn't help but appreciate. Slowly his vision crept into focus and he tilted his face up to look at Toriko, a swimmy splodge of tanned skin and big worried eyes, topped off with that blessedly familiar mess of blue hair.

_-blue hair clenched between his fingers, the trailing ends of it tickling at his thighs, pointed nose poking his belly as strong hands gripped and spread his legs, breath catching in his throat as hungry lips-_

Komatsu gasped as the shocking image flashed into his mind. What was wrong with him, thinking of things like that? But he could see it so clearly, Toriko's head lowered over his body...why?

Shaking it off, turned his head to look around the room. He wondered about his vision for a moment when he failed to see the corners of the room, but then he abruptly remembered Toriko saying that they were at Coco's house, which was, of course, round. It looked like they were in the top of the tower, underneath the domed roof. Toriko was sitting cross legged, leaning back against the ornately carved headboard of a large bed on sheets the same mix of green shades as the curtains closed over the windows and the thick rugs that overlapped each other on the floor. He could see the top of a spiral staircase, and a little table on which an incense stick smoked gently in its stand.

Coco's bedroom.

Komatsu looked down at himself and in doing so, inadvertently looked down at Toriko as well. Toriko was definitely naked. And it wasn't the first time he'd seen Toriko naked by a long shot. In fact, given the unexpected undertow that time they'd tried to bathe in the river on their way to Marble Beach, it wasn't even the first time he'd ended up in Toriko's lap with them both nude.

It still felt weird.

Toriko didn't seem to be bothered by it though, so Komatsu concentrated on his own condition. All down his sides and his legs, even around his arms and upper chest, was a pattern of little round red marks.

"What's this? A rash?"

"Well..." Toriko began, and Komatsu was just about to ask why they were still whispering, when another hushed voice came from behind him, making him jump.

"It's not a rash Komatsu, don't worry about it," came Coco's calm tones, as his cool fingers touched Komatsu's throat to take his pulse. Komatsu felt himself relax slightly.

"Hey, you're awake," Toriko redundantly said to Coco, sounding every bit as relieved as Komatsu felt.

"Mm-hm," Coco replied, feeling Komatsu's forehead. "I think the effects have worn off. How are you feeling?"

"I guess I'm okay," Komatsu began warily. He turned on Toriko's lap to look at Coco and-

Lost his train of thought completely, because Coco - sensible, reasonable Coco – was naked too.

"He can't remember what happened," Toriko reported, and Coco raised his eyebrows. "Well, I suppose you had a very high fever, and then fainted, so it's not entirely surprising," he said, the authority in his voice reassuring. "Things will probably come back to you in fits and starts. Have you remembered anything at all?"

_-'try to keep him calm Toriko, I need a couple of minutes too...yeah, suck him off, he'll be okay'-_

"Um, well...uh...what actually happened to me?" Komatsu hedged.

"It seems Toriko had you eat something he shouldn't have," Coco replied coolly, directing an arctic glare over Komatsu's shoulder at his partner. "As far as I can tell from the sample he brought back, that root was quite a powerful aphrodisiac."

"A-an aphrodisiac?"

"Yes," Coco continued, patting Komatsu's arm comfortingly. "Toriko, well, he coped with the effects as best he could, but needed my...assistance."

"Nice way to put it, _Grandpa_," Toriko snorted.

Komatsu was mortified. He couldn't close his mouth, but he couldn't get any sound to come out of it either. Because Coco had moved around enough that he could see him properly now, and it turned out that Coco had more piercings than the ones in his ears. A gleaming silver ring was threaded through the tip of his penis, and if Komatsu had had any doubts about what they were discussing here, that put them all to rest.

Because he knew how that ring felt.

Intimately.

Internally!

_-Coco laying underneath him on his back, astonished expression on his handsome face as he held tightly onto Komatsu's hips, much bigger hands holding him under the armpits, holding him steady as he squirmed and wailed, the unforgivingly solid feel of the metal inside-_

"D-d-d-d-d-d w-w-w-w-"

"Yeah, we did, but don't worry about it." Toriko said, rearranging Komatsu in his lap.

How was he not going to worry about it? Mortified, feeling his cheeks heat, he turned and hid his face against his partner's chest, which was at least moderately comforting until he saw the faint purple smudge of a bruise, about level with his own eyes. It was a very distinct bruise, very obviously the result of a bite, and just about the size of his own mouth. And yeah, he couldn't have reached that spot on Toriko positioned the way he was, but if he was sitting differently in Toriko's lap...

_- straddling his broad pelvis, holding on so tightly around his partner's waist with his legs that it felt like he'd pull his hips out of joint, but he finally had all of it inside and he wasn't letting go until he was ready damn it, and Toriko was panting so hard it was ruffling his hair, and Komatsu had to sink his teeth into the hard flesh of that heaving chest to keep himself from screaming-_

"Oh my God!" he whimpered.

"Yeah," Toriko soothed, patting his back.

"We had sex!"

"Yeah."

"I..._I_ had sex! With _you_! And _Coco-san_!"

"Yeah, but don't-"

"Don't say don't worry! I _am_ worried, because...because you're my friends and I made you-"

"You didn't make us do anything!" Toriko cried. "As if you could, even if you wanted to."

Komatsu peeled his face away from Toriko's chest and looked up at him, sniffling. "Really?"

Toriko smiled brightly at him. "Really. Stop crying."

Coco's hand patted his back. "It's true Komatsu, don't feel bad. We were happy to come to your aid."

Komatsu felt a lot better for a precious few seconds, until a voice from the other side of the room chimed in:

"_Come_ to his aid. Heh. Nice."

Komatsu slowly turned his head, hoping against hope that he wasn't about to see what he knew he was going to see. But no, there he was.

Zebra.

Lying sprawled out and dopey looking on the heaped rugs. _That_ was why they'd been whispering, to keep from waking him, not that it would have been much use.

"We, ah, well...you were very energetic, Komatsu," Coco told him, apologetically. "And we _are_ only human. We decided we needed...reinforcements"

Zebra snorted and sat up to yawn and stretch his massive arms out.

"You...you're the strongest humans on earth," Komatsu said weakly.

"You don't remember what you were like," Toriko told him. "It was awe-inspiring."

"Awe...it..._me_?"

"Never knew you had it in you," Zebra commented. "And then, you had it _in_ you, so-" Toriko threw a pillow at him, and surprisingly he shut up. Komatsu thought he'd never seen Zebra so relaxed. If he hadn't been so horrified, he may have felt a touch of pride.

"Um, Sunny too." Coco interjected, obviously trying to get all the shocks out of the way in one go. Komatsu twisted in Toriko's lap to look towards the floor at the foot of the bed, and sure enough, there was Sunny, fast asleep, curled up artistically on the soft mass of his own hair.

_-hair wrapped around his wrists, holding his arms out to either side, as soft skinned hands skimmed up and down his chest, calloused fingers caressed his thighs, Zebra's voice rumbling in his ears, growling out such lascivious things that it made his breath hitch, and Toriko draped on his belly on the bed, watching them with smouldering eyes-_

"I-I'm never going to have a normal life again," Komtsu whimpered.

"Don't be so dramatic," Toriko told him cheerfully, hitching him up and turning him to block his view of the others. "Those two were only here a couple of hours before it wore off and you passed out. Lucky too."

"Yes," Coco agreed. "We were even thinking of calling Teppei to help."

"For medical advice?" Komatsu asked.

Coco looked surprised, as if that idea hadn't occurred to him.

"Oh yeah, he's a doctor or something, isn't he?" Toriko asked. Komatsu's heart sank and he let his head fall back against Toriko's chest with a thump. Coco patted him again.

"We thought it best to handle things this way. It would have put a lot of pressure on your system to be, ah, frustrated. It could have been dangerous," he explained soothingly.

"O-okay," Komatsu murmured disconsolately.

"Are you remembering anything?"

_-wide open mouth, wider as the stitches in his cheek burst, hot and wet and working that tongue in deeper and deeper-_

_-'bigger than I expected, Matsu, you want inside me? I'd let you, you know'-_

_-pumping heat inside him, arms tight around his waist, fingers tugging at his chin to open his jaw and damp hard flesh pressing into his mouth-_

_-'no, put him on top of you or you'll hurt him, that's it, I'll hold him up for you, just hold off until he comes'-_

_-tight flesh around him and inside him, fingers pinching at his nipples and stroking his hair and groping his legs and his ass until he doesn't know who is touching him where and he doesn't care-_

_-'he just came again, Komatsu, you okay? is he alright? I'm just gonna hold him here, no get off him! he's asleep now, he'll be okay, I'll keep hold of him...you're safe Komatsu, just lay your head down here...'-_

"Uh...a bit..."

There was a screech from outside and Coco climbed up from the bed, frowning. "I need to go and see to Kiss," he announced, picking up a robe from the floor and pulling it on. "I made him carry everyone and now I've left him outside by himself all day. He'll be furious with me."

He headed off down the stairs, leaving Toriko and Komatsu by themselves on the bed, Zebra still stretching, apparently feeling the effects of a night spent on the floor. Another caw from outside, louder this time, and Sunny startled awake. Komatsu hid his face against Toriko again.

Zebra looked on with disdain as Sunny stretched elegantly, rapidly smoothing his hair and neatening his eyebrows with his fingertips. Blinking insouciantly, he turned his eyes on Komatsu and, arrogantly dismissing the presence of the other two Kings, gave him a lascivious smile.

"Mornin' Matsu, feeling good?" he asked.

"Yef thnks," Komatsu replied from where he had his face mashed against Toriko's chest.

"Don't be so shy," Zebra told him. "You know you just broke a record or something? First person to score with all four of the Heavenly Kings. And in one night, too. That's gonna impress people." Komatsu raised his face to look miserably over at him and saw Sunny smack him on the shoulder as he sauntered past on his way to the bed.

"Be nice," he told Zebra. "Matsu just had a very enlightenin', beau'ful experience. He's prob'ly overwhelmed."

He perched on the edge of the bed and reached out to caress Komatsu's back, then tried to pull Toriko's arm from around him, unsuccessfully.

"You had a good sleep Matsu? I bet you're ready for some more, right?" he asked, and slipped his hand around Komatsu's ankle, trying to tug him over from Toriko's lap into his own. There was a moment's struggle as Sunny pulled on his ankle and Komatsu clung to his partner, until Toriko let out a growl like nothing Komatsu had ever heard before, a savage noise that had Sunny jerking away so violently he fell off the bed. Komatsu glanced up at Toriko's face to see him snarling, his pointed incisors bared.

Komatsu felt a shiver go through him. Ready for some more? God no. No way.

Sunny knelt up next to the bed, saving face by pretending he meant to end up there, resting his elbows on the mattress to keep his sleepy-eyed gaze on Komatsu.

"Heck of a find though guys, you get written up for discoverin' that stuff, you're both crazy rich."

"Huh?" Zebra interrupted. "They discovered a plant that made Komatsu need to screw everyone or his brain'd burst. How does that make money?"

Sunny rolled his eyes. "Come _on_! It's, you know, a 'male restorative'."

"Oh, so that's why you're so excited," Zebra smirked meanly. "You've been waiting for something like that, right?"

"How fuckin' dare you!" Sunny yelled, jumping to his feet, and within seconds, fists and hair were flying, thankfully restrained to that one side of the room. Komatsu sighed and turned away from them. Toriko's arms tightened around him once more, his partner unabashedly cuddling him to his chest, tucking Komatsu's face against his neck.

"Toriko-san, are you..."

"What?"

"...Never mind."

Behind him, the grunts and exclamations of fighting changed in tone and became more rhythmic.

"Are they...?"

"Yep," Toriko replied.

"Well, I'm glad it's not just me."

He felt Toriko nod against the top of his head.

"Toriko-san?"

Toriko shifted to look into his face with heavy lidded eyes, tilting his head to one side, a soft little smile on his mouth. "Yeah?"

"Please don't dare me to eat any more mysterious things."

"Oh. Yeah. Okay."

This has been my first foray into the world of Toriko, and also my first fan fiction in years. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did


End file.
